My Pet, Neji
by Ilovekh12
Summary: Tenten lives in our world, living a normal life like us. she goes to school and has a pet dog. wat happens when she goes to a wild party and gets saved by her dog, but its' not really her dog. is it? Tenten x Neji, ,story based on a dream i had
1. Chapter 1

Hi!!!!!!!!!! This is my first fic, so please go easy on me…nah, its actually the second fic I've made, but I still ask you guys to go easy. This is based on some completely wacked out dream I had, only instead of Tenten its me and instead of Neji, it was Lee. I don't really care about Lee, he's cool and funny but he's really not my favorite, so please don't ask me why I dreamed about him and me. Blame my fucked up imagination. I can't control it. So I hope you enjoy it,Idon't own Naruto or any of the characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten sprung upwards from her slumber. She then started to rub her cheek continually until it grew red. She turned to her dog who was sitting there next to her, wagging its tail.

All the anger washed away just by looking at him.

"Awwww. Spirally, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't lick my face, especially when I'm sleeping." Tenten said to her dog, Spirally, as she picked him and placed him on her lap. He was still wagging his tail.

She then placed him back down on the floor and got out of bed.

"But I guess it was a good thing that you woke me, it seems that my alarm clock broke." Tenten said as she walked toward her alarm clock, tapping it gently. Spirally rushed over to her drawer, that was left opened, and took out a plaid skirt with a white blouse. And on top of the small stack of clothes, was a dark blue cotton vest with a school logo on it. Spirally had taken each item to Tenten one at a time. Even her under garments.

"Hahahahaha, I told you already. Don't go into that drawer." Tenten patted Spirally on the head. She was referring to her under wear. Spirally kept on wagging his tail.

"You know, you worry me sometimes. You never pant unless after we go jogging and you hardly bark. And it always seems that you can understand me." She said smiling at her dog.

It was all true though. Spirally would never pant like the other dogs and would only growl when someone he didn't know was to close to her. Spirally seemed to care more about Tenten, than himself. He was like taking care of her in a dotting mother kind of way.

Spirally only stared at her with his light purple eyes. He had brown hair, like Tenten.

Tenten couldn't help but smile at her dog's cuteness. "Awwwww, you're so cute, Spirally!"

Spirally gave a silent growl and walked towards the door. Only to stop right in front of it and sat down. Tenten smiled. He was waiting for her to get dressed. She then grabbed her school uniform and started putting them on. She put her hair up in two buns and was about to reach for her school bag, but Spirally had already had it ready for her. Tenten was really grateful for having a dog like him. "Thank you!" she replied. And she headed out the door to eat breakfast and went off to school. Spirally was there at the door watching her off until he couldn't see her anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tenten!!! Over here!" Tenten turned around to see one of her friends.

"What's up?" Tenten greeted her.

"Did you do your math homework? I'm like totally stuck. I hate math." Her friend asked.

"Well I can help you if you like?" Tenten answered back.

"Oh! Thank you Tenten!" her friend gave her a huge hug and they both headed to class. "Hey Tenten, I heard that you got a cute dog. Is he really that cute?" her friend asked.

"Oh, you mean Spirally? Yep! He's adorable!" Tenten smiled.

"Spirally? You named him that? Why?" her friend started at her quizzically.

"Well there's this cartoon show and there's this cool character named Neji Hyuga. So I decided to name my dog after him. Neji means spiral in kanji. I think."

"So you named him after a cartoon character?" her friend asked.

"Yep, that's right!" Tenten made it sound that it was completely natural.

"Hehehe, you're weird Tenten." Her friends replied. Tenten only smiled and they went inside the classroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Right before class ended, Tenten's class was finishing writing down the day's homework. As Tenten was writing down her homework, a boy behind her ask, "Hey, Tenten."

Tenten turned around to face him. "Yea?"

"There's gonna be a party at my house. Tonight at 10. I'm inviting you. Can you come?"

"At 10? That's kinda late don't you think?" Tenten looked at him weirdly.

"My parent's flight is at 8:30, there going to some city about 6 hours from here. They won't be back till four days from now."

"No adults?" Tenten asked surprised.

"Oh, come on, Ten. It'll be ok. No way in hell, I want to be caught by the cops. I promise everything is going to be ok." It seemed like he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Well, alright. I'll see if I can. But if I get hurt in anyway, you'll regret it." She turned around, back to her homework planning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten arrived at her house around 3:30. When she got there, Spirally was there waiting at the door. Wagging his tail as usual. Tenten patted his head and headed up the stairs to her room, with him following her. She did her homework, took a shower, and ate dinner with her family. By the time she was 'going to bed' it was 9:50. She got into bed and waited till all her family was asleep. When the time came, she got out of bed and went to her drawers. She then turned around when she felt something go past her leg. She looked down to see Spirally staring up at her. His eyes somehow different.

"Don't worry. I'm only going to a small party. I'll be back before you know it." She patted Spirally softly. Spirally started to growl, then gave a small bark. Tenten gave a small jump from his reaction.

"What's wrong? You know I can't take you. Its kind of a 'only teenagers' thing? You understand? You probably don't , but I promise I'll bring you something back. Don't tell my parents ok?"

Spirally stared at her for a long time, then gave a weird dog grunt. Tenten smiled and hugged the small canine. She quickly got dressed and went out her window and climbed down. And she left for the party. Spirally was at the window looking after her, until she disappeared out of sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten made it at the house and rang the door bell. She could hear loud music and LOTS of people. She was starting to get a feeling that this was going to be a very bad idea. Then someone opened the door. It was the guy who had invited her.

"OMG! Tenten!" he then hiccupped, Tenten stared at him when he said 'OMG', "Youmade…..it-a!" You could probably could guess that he was drunk. He then put he arm around her shoulders and said, "Comma in, we got alcohol, food, and alcohol."Tenten gave him a nervous smile. She wasn't really comfortable with his arm around her. And what made it worse was the smell of alcohol on him. She could tell that he was really really drunk was because who would actually say 'we got alcohol.' She thought it would be a bit cooler if it was like 'we got beer or wine.'

"Here have a shot." He took a shot glass from someone and held it up to her mouth. She didn't expect it coming and she accidentally drank it. She gave a gag, not in disgust, but of how strong the taste was. People gave cheers and started to chant. Telling her to have more.

Tenten quickly refused and said she had to use the restroom. Everybody pointed at completely opposite directions. But what really scared her that most was when someone pointed at themselves.

After skipping over broken glass and turning into so many different hall ways with people going completely insane, she had finally reached the bathroom. But as she opened the door, she thought she was going to throw up. There was throw up everywhere in the bathroom. Even on the walls. She immediately closed the door.

After taking a moment of breathing in and out, she decided to just go home.

"This place has completely gone berserk." She said to herself outloud.

"You think we're berserk? Look at you! You're talking to yourself." Some person was lying on the floor with a bottle in his hand.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Tenten replied and started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." said the guy as he got up quickly and reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Let go!" Tenten cried out. The guy started to laugh.

"Not until we spend a little time together." The guy smiled. Tenten started to panic. She quickly got out of grasp and went running out the back door.

"I like feisty ones." The guy said coming after her. Tenten ran across the back yard. It was really cold. It was the beginning of winter and they were expecting snow. She could see her breathe as she panted hard. She was looking for a gate that would lead her out of the yard. But unfortunately there was no escape route.

Tenten turned to face the guy. He was only a about 5 yards away. Tenten was really really scared. She started to turn pale. She then collapsed on her knees. Her legs had went completely numb. The guy chuckled. He was now about four feet away. Tenten couldn't think of what to do. She couldn't call out for help, no one would listen. But there was nothing to do. When the guy was two feet away she cried out. "HELP ME!!!!"

She then waited till the guy would grab her again. But it never came.

She looked up to see if the guy had just stopped to look down at her in pleasure. But it was completely opposite from what she saw.

In front of her was a guy with long brown hair. He was wearing shorts and a wide turtle neck shirt. He had bandages wrapped around his arm and leg. He was also wearing strange like sandals.

Tenten couldn't believe what she was seeing. This person was standing in front of in a defensive manner. He seemed like he was going to fight the drunk guy that was chasing her. Tenten couldn't see how her defender's face looked like because he was facing the drunk man.

"Back off." He warned the drunk. The guy looked at him then to Tenten then back to him. The drunk guy grunted, turned around, and went back into the house. It had seemed that it wasn't worth it.

Tenten was relived to see him walk off. But she was still nervous about the person who saved her. The stranger stood there for a while, making sure that the drunk man had actually left, then turned around to look at Tenten.

Tenten gasped at her saver. He had light purple eyes. With no pupils.

Neji.

Tenten couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. It was not possible. Not at all.

Neji then bent down a bit and offered his hand to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Tenten couldn't find the words to speak. Neji frowned and asked her, "What's wrong? Did the hurt you?"

Tenten opened her mouth but nothing came out. Neji looked very cold and serious.

He then said, "You don't look so good. You're pale." He placed his hand on her forehead, "And you have a fever. Come on, if you stay out here any longer, you'll get sick." He offered his hand again. Tenten had no choice, She placed her hand in his. Then tried to get up. But her legs were still numb. Neji noticed this.

"Hmmmmm…I guess we have no choice." Neji said and then quickly picked her up. Tenten gasped at what he just did. And he did it so swiftly. It seemed like if he was holding a baby.

He then jumped on top of the fence. Tenten was about to say which way to go, but she was cut off.

"It's ok. I know where it is." Neji replied. Tenten stared at him hard, _how would he know where I would live?_

Neji then jumped from the fence to the roof of the neighbor's house. Then started to jump from roof top, to roof top.

Tenten shut her eyes because of the cold air. She felt so weak. She felt like she was going to throw up because of how she felt. She then started to tremble. Neji took notice of this and held her tighter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After jumping over many roofs, they indeed made it to Tenten's house. Neji crawled into the room from the window and placed her on the bed. She was shivering like hell. Neji covered her in blankets and watched her fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoa…I never knew I could write like that. Ahhhh, the discoveries we discover every day.

Is this person really Neji? If so, why does he seem to care so much? And how does he know where Tenten lives? Well you've already probably figured it out, and you might think its retarted and absolutely weird. But remember, this is coming from a dream I had. I'm very sure that all of you had at least one wacked out dream before.

I hoped you enjoyed! Stay tune fore the next chapter!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I didn't expect people would actually like this story. I was expecting more of an "you have a weird ideas" or "you have a wacked up mind." But I guess not. And I have people asking, "you actually dreamed this?". And my answer is : yes, I actually dreamed this. It sounds weird, but instead of Tenten it was me, and instead of Neji, it was Rock Lee. I think Lee, is funny and cool, but he's not my favorite character in Naruto. So I have no idea why I dreamed of Lee. Weird….oh well, I don't own Naruto or the characters. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All was quiet and peaceful at Tenten's house. The birds chirped and the trees' branches swayed because of the cool breeze. Yes, all was calm. Except for a certain brunette who had gotten a mysterious cold over the night.

"Achooo!" Tenten sneezed. She grabbed a tissue and blew hard in it. Then she reached for another blanket to cover herself with. Spirally brought her an extra sweater from her drawers.

"Oh, thank you." Tenten patted him on the head put on the sweater. She looked out her window, in the direction of where the party was. She was still wondering if she had just dreamed the whole thing. Maybe, she thought, that she just probably just dreamed that she even went to the party. _Yep, I just dreamed that I went to the party. _

Then she gave a little small burp. And boy, did it have a strong flavor. Tenten quickly rushed out of bed and went to her bathroom. Spirally was about to go in there with her, but she closed the door before he could. Poor Spirally could only wait there in front of the bathroom door, as his master was throwing up. He had at least waited there about ten minutes before she opened the door. Then closed it again quickly. Another ten minutes passed.

Spirally started to scratch the door with one of his paws, then gave up and gave a bark. Tenten opened the door. She looked a bit pale. She turned to look at her dog and said, "Ok, so I did go to the party." The cause of her stomach getting sick was because of that shot that the teens forced her to drink at the party. "But the part of cartoon characters coming to life is totally a dream." Spirally turned around and started to head toward her bedroom again. Tenten gave a sigh and followed.

She sat in her bed and looked out her window once more. "It was so life like though. It seemed so real…"

_What was?_

Tenten turned around to look around her room. "Who said that?" The only one there was Spirally. When no one responded she picked up her dog and placed him on her lap. "Oh, Spirally, I think I'm going insane." Then she gagged. Then whispered, "Oh great…" She ran out her bedroom once more and into the bathroom. This time Spirally didn't follow.

Tenten was in the bathroom for about twenty minutes so far. She hung over the toilet holding her forehead. She was really tired now. And was really weak. She whispered to herself, "It was only one freak'n shot. Just one! How much could one do?" After she was sure it would take a while if she was going to throw up again she flushed the toilet and swore that she would never drink in her life.

She walked out the bathroom slowly. She was just tired as hell. She took a couple of steps then stumbled. She could barely walk. She leaned toward the wall for support. Then made her way to her room. She at least had tripped twice because of how weak she felt. This time she swore that would only eat healthy things for now on.

She made it to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. She started to shiver. Both because of the cold and because of her weakness. She felt helpless. Just so weak. (sorry for repeating the whole weakness thing, I'm pretty sure you know how it feels like after throwing up so much)

"I swear if I have to go throw up again," Tenten was talking to Spirally but wasn't looking at him, "I'll just die right here. I mean I can barely walk, and I would hate to through up here in bed. And both my parents are at work." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You have me."

Tenten shot her eyes open. This time she knew she actually heard that voice. She quickly got up and stared around her room. And guess who was there to help her once more. Neji.

Tenten stared at the Hyuuga who was standing in her presence. She didn't have a surprised expression on her face, even if that was how she was feeling inside. She didn't have any expression at all. She only stared at him with her sick expression. She put her hand on her forehead and said, "Oh, now I know for sure I've gone mad."

"You aren't going mad." Neji said coldly as he crossed his arms with his eyes shut.

"Of course I've gone mad!!! My conscience is trying to give me a lesson about never running away to go to a party ever again!!!!" Tenten snapped at him, or herself. She had watery eyes when she yelled.

Tenten buried her face in her hands which lay in her lap. Neji stared at her, arms still crossed. After a long time in silence, he sighed a walked over to Tenten who was shivering. He stood a few inches from her and asked, "So, or you going to need help or what?"

Tenten stared up him with tears running down her face. "If you are some imaginary person that my conscience made up to make me feel bad, you're still Neji Hyuuga, why would you care?!?" Tenten frowned at him proving that she was actually going crazy.

Neji stared hard at her with his pupil less, light purpled eyes. She continued to stared back up at him. It was like a stare down contest that was equally matched. When Neji took noticed that this was going to take forever he gave up and sighed. He then asked. "Do you notice something missing?"

Tenten looked at him even harder then looked around her room. Everything thing seem to be in place. She continued to look around incase she might have accidentally skipped something. Nothing. _Is he trying to say that he stole something? _Tenten thought.

Neji slapped his forehead. "You don't notice anything?"

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" Tenten was getting frustrated.

"Think hard. It should have been the first thing that came into your mind." Neji answered with a bit of redness in his cheeks. But Tenten didn't notice this. She looked at him even harder then gasped. She quickly looked around her room. He wasn't there.

She quickly got off her bed and ran passed Neji out her door. She looked in the bathroom. She looked in the dinning and living rooms, but he was there either. She checked the kitchen, then her parents bedroom, and then the guestroom. Still no sign of him. Of her pet. Of her dog, Spirally.

She ran to every room in her house. She had tears in her eyes. How could she have forgotten Spirally? He was the only one who she thought that actually listen to her. The only one who cared for her. She checked every room again at least three times. He wasn't anywhere. And all the doors were locked so he couldn't have gone out.

She ran to her bedroom. Her hands became fists and she started to shout at Neji who was still standing there, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM??? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SPIRALLY???????" Even more tears ran down her face.

Neji only stood there emotionless. Although he was a bit surprised that she actually cared for a dog this much.

"Why would you care about a dog so much?" Neji asked seeing that it was foolish to get so worked up over a dog.

Tenten was really pissed now. "WHY??? Because he was the only one who would listen to me! That's why!!! He cared for me!! And I would never forgive you for whatever you're going to do with him!!!!!!!" Tenten was yelling at his face.

Neji was even more surprised. _Why? Why would she care?_

Tenten stood there, staring at Neji with so much anger. Her fists were at her sides, clenched. She stared right into his eyes.

Neji could only do the same thing. Only not with anger. He was examining her face at her position. Just by looking at that he could tell that she was angry, he actually already knew how to tell when she was angry. But she had never been this angry before.

"Are you really that angry?" Neji asked.

"The hell I am!!" Tenten answered back.

"But I've never seen you this angry before." He said analyzing her fists.

"And how would you know?!? You don't know me!!!" she yelled back.

Neji noticed that her arm twitched a bit. He grabbed her wrist and made her stare into his face. Their faces were around about two inches apart. Tenten stood there frozen, mostly out of shock because of how fast he was. The other because of how close their faces were. Tenten looked away with a blush across her face.

"Look at me." Neji said demandingly.

Tenten hesitated for a moment then looked up at him. She stared hard into his face. It looked a bit familiar. His expression and his hair. And his eyes.

Tenten's eyes widened.

"Sp-Spirally?" She staggered backwards and fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, I don't have much to say. Only that this chapter was a bit hard to write. But it was ok. I hope you all enjoyed, please review. And if you have any questions, please go ahead and ask. Thank you! See you next chapter! -


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I have just finished chapter 2, but before I started to write this, I (out of curiosity) went to see your reviews, and boy do you guys review fast! I am so glad that you all enjoy it. And yes I do agree that my chapters should be longer, I totally agree. But for some reason I just like to end it with cliffhangers, so I really don't know how to end it any other way. But I promise that I will try my best and try to make these chapters longer. I don't own Naruto or any characters. Please enjoy!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tenten ran through the bustling city. For some reason her parents enrolled her in a school located in the downtown area. Strange, no? _

_Tenten was late to school. Her alarm clock decided by itself when to ring. And today it decided not to. Tenten swore to herself that she would get a new alarm clock once her mom to her to the store. But her parents were always busy with work, she it would take a while before she could get a new one._

"_God, crush me if I make it to school late." Tenten said under her breath as she tried to squeeze through a huge crowd. She then saw an alley way where she could make a detour. She quickly turned into the alley way and ran at full speed. _

"_I should make it in time now." Tenten said to herself, but she stopped in her tracks. She looked down another alley way and saw a small bundle of clothes. It was moving. Unfortunately, curiosity got the best of Tenten and she walked over to the bundle. She carefully unwrapped it. _

_There was a small brown puppy trying to sleep in the thin sheets. He was badly injured. He was drenched in blood and had fresh cuts on him. Tenten gasped at the injuries. It seemed like he was stabbed many times. She quickly took the puppy in the bundle and took him back to her house. _

"_Don't worry. I'll protect you." Tenten said to the small dog._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although she didn't open her eyes, Tenten woke up. The reason she didn't open her eyes is because she was afraid that a certain someone would be there waiting till she did. It was around 5:00 pm in the afternoon. Her parents were still at work, and they wouldn't be back until 7:00 pm. Tenten then decided to open her eyes, because she knew that she couldn't pretend forever.

When she opened her eyes, there, in the corner of the room, sat Neji. But he also haqd his eyes closed, so Tenten couldn't tell if he was actually sleeping or just thinking really hard on something. Tenten took the chance anyways and got out of bed. She crept her way to the door and was about to go out to the hall way until she was caught. "Did you take the medicine?" Neji asked coldly.

Tenten quickly turned around. And found herself face to close to his. She gave small yelp and was about to fall backwards out of shock. But Neji, with his quick reflexes, grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her feet. Neji still held her arm.

"Did you take the medicine?" he asked more commandingly. Tenten had a serious face, but she was looking out her window. Neji asked again, "Did you take it or not?"

"Why?" Tenten asked still looking the other direction.

Neji found this unbelievable. "What do you mean 'why?'. It's because you have a cold, you keep throwing up, and you fainted four hours ago, that's why!"

Tenten pulled her arm out of his grip and turned to him and said, "I meant, 'why do you even care?'"

Neji stiffened, he didn't know why, but he just stiffened. After a moment, he said, "I don't know." Tenten ignored his answer and asked the same question again. Another moment of silence.

"I just do, ok?" Neji said in a sigh.

Tenten, once again, ignored the answer. And again asked the same thing.

"I don't have to answer your questions!!" Neji exclaimed.

"Yes, you do!" Tenten yelled back.

"You don't tell me what to do!" It seemed like they were having a shouting contest.

"Yes, I do!!!!!" Tenten shouted.

"What the hell do-" Neji was cut off. It was a bit true, when you think about it. Neji gave her a hateful glare, but at the same time, he was…blushing. He turned around.

"It's because I owe you." Neji said, he back facing her.

Tenten didn't understand. "What for?"

Neji remained quiet. Tenten for some reason was starting to feel bad for him. She looked out the window again. It was cloudy. Not how it was earlier, the sun had completely disappeared, no ray whatsoever. Tenten was a bit puzzled on how the weather had been acting so weirdly. She then turned her attention back to Neji, who's back was still facing her. Tenten was started to feel regretful for shouting at him. She hung her head in guilt.

"Are you going to take the medicine?"

Tenten looked up. Neji was facing her again, but this time his arms were crossed and his eyes were closed. Like if he was deep in thought.

"Oh, right. I guess I'll do that now." Tenten walked passed Neji, to her nightstand, and grabbed a little glass bottle with red liquid contained in it. Tenten gave a disgusted face.

"I hate this stuff." She whispered to herself.

"I know you do. But you're still going to take it." Neji said as he sat in the corner of the room again. Tenten turned to frown at him.

"How would you know that?" she asked.

"Because you at least told me like 34 times before." He replied.

Tenten continued to frown at him, and then turned red. For a moment she had forgotten that Neji had actually been her dog, Spirally. That he had been the one who had listened to all of her complaints and troubles. The one had always been by her side. Then Tenten gasped.

"What now?" Neji asked.

Tenten stared at him with disgust.

"What??" Neji insisted.

"Y-you ….PERVERT!!!!!" Tenten threw the medicine bottle at him, but being the ninja he is, caught it.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" Neji exclaimed.

"Y-you went in side my drawers!!! And you took out my, my-" she gasped again, "You licked my face!" her face was completely red. She started to slap her face like there were bees.

Neji blushed immediately, "It's not my fault that you wouldn't wake up!!!! I tied putting the volume on your alarm clock louder, I even tried barking! I also jumped at you, but you still wouldn't wake the hell up!!!!"

"Then what excuse do you have for going into my drawers?!?" Tenten shouted.

Neji really didn't have a comeback for that. It's not that he wanted to see her underwear and bra, he was trying to help her out. She was a bedhead after all.

"I-I was just trying to help!!!!" Neji yelled, his whole face was red as the liquid in the bottle.

"BY GOING INTO MY DRAWERS!?!?!?!?!?" Tenten hugged herself.

"THEN I WON'T DO IT ANYMORE!!!!!!" Neji shouted loudly.

"FINE!!!!"

"FINE!!!"

Neji threw her back the bottle. Tenten caught it and ran out of the room.

"God…" Neji said to himself.

"I HEARD THAT!!!" Tenten yelled from another part of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now 6:30 (pm) and Tenten had finally taken her medicine and went to the living room to watch TV. She had left Neji in her room. She was devasted for what she just figured out moments ago. So she thought she could get her mind off it by watching some TV. She grabbed the remote and turned it on. Only to find her favorite cartoon show on, the one with Neji in it.

_Maybe this episode won't have him in it today…_Tenten thought. Which was true, but then something kind of scary came up.

"**He's been missing for more than eight months now. We should conclude that he is dead."(Tv)**

Tenten froze up.

"**Never! Not until we at least find his body."**

"**But where to look?"**

"Oh, God. Please no." Tenten whispered. She was scared more of the characters would come to life too, and they would look for Neji.

"No what?" Neji came up behind her. Tenten immediately turned the TV off.

"N-nothing! Just some soap-opera. T-this girl put some poison in this other girl's drink." Tenten stuttered a bit.

"Liar." Neji crossed his arms.

"No I'm not!" Tenten frowned at him.

"Yes you are. You don't watch soap-operas." He replied.

Tenten gave a sigh of defeat. She was starting to get tired again. The medicine had made her drowsy. Neji noticed this.

"You should go sleep." He said.

"Maybe you're right." Tenten gave a yawn and got off the couch. She went to her room, Neji following her. When she got there she turned around.

"No. Nah-ah. You're going to stay here until I change." Tenten pointed her finger at him.

He frowned and said, "Whatever."

Tenten closed the door and started to change. Neji could hear all the noise that she was making. He heard her climb into bed then turn off the lights. Then nothing. He waited there for a couple of mintues. Nothing. He cursed and entered the room.

Tenten had already fallen asleep. She slept so peacefully like there were no troubles in the world. Neji stared in amazement of how she fell asleep so quickly. Tenten shivered a bit under her blankets. She had left the window opened.

"Idiot." Neji whispered and went to close it.

He turned to look at her again. And he couldn't stop looking at her. She seemed so calm and peaceful. He realized what he was doing and shook his head. _No. _He told himself.

He then went to the corner and tried to sleep himself, but ended up staring at Tenten again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that was kinda it. Sorry if I didn't make it longer. I'm a very slow typer. And right now my fingers are killing me. I was playing video games and I went crazy. Yea…I hoped you liked it. And stay tune till next time!!!!!

PS

I just realized what I want to put in this fic, and its going to take a LONG time to finish. So don't expect an ending really soon. Thanks! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

And so the next chapter begins… poor Tenten. Why does she suffer? Because I'm the author and I say so. Oh, I'm so evil. Bad me. I'm really glad that a lot of people like this story. Like really really happy! So I thank you all! Right now, my parents put on Michel Jackson. They only like his music. They don't really like him as a person, so yea…anyways, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Is he going to be ok?"_

"_He'll be fine."_

"_Can I keep him?" _

"_Its fine with me, but I'm not going to take care of him." _

"_OK!" Tenten gave a huge smile. She looked down at her new pet dog. Her mom and her had cleaned him up and gave him bandages. He was sleeping soundly in a pile of blankets that they lied out for him._

"_What are you going to name him?" Tenten's mother asked. Tenten thought for a moment. Then replied, "Spirally." _

"_Spirally?" her mom asked._

"_Yep! I named him after a person who I think is really cool." Tenten said._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten woke up once again. (why am I making her sleep so much?) It was still night. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock. It read 3:12 am. Tenten sighed to see what time it was. She knew now that she had waken up, she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She pulled the covers back up to her chin and laid there. She was staring up at the ceiling. She always hated being sick. Then she turned her head to the side to look at the other side of the room to see if Neji was there.

Sure enough, there he was sitting in the corner, wide awake, and staring right at her.

Tenten turned quickly to look at the ceiling again, hoping that he didn't see her. She shut her eyes closed just incase.

"Can't sleep?" Neji asked.

_Dang it,_ Tenten thought. She turned to look at him again and then nodded. "What about you?" She asked.

"Not sleepy." He replied.

_Sure…_Tenten thought but said, "Oh."

"Listen, about the whole 'going into your drawers' thing, I'm sorry ok? I'm not a pervert, all I just wanted to do was help. But if you're really that angry, I'm sorry ok?" Neji stated.

Tenten squinted at the darkness. She couldn't really see his expression that well. She could see his figure, and she could sense that he was looking at her, but he was kind of blurry.

But what really was bugging her the most was this one question: Why does he seem so caring? This got Tenten thinking. It seemed too weird that he was asking for forgiveness. It just doesn't seem like it was him at all. She had seen him in the show. All strong and emotionless. He was Neji Hyuuga. THE Neji Hyuuga. The Genin genius. He was supposed to be careless about others. Sure he would help his teammates out, but it always seemed like he just did it for himself. He was supposed to be one of the _cool_ characters of the show. So, why did he care so much now?

"Hello? Did you go back to sleep?" Neji asked. Tenten turned back to look back at him and replied.

"You're forgiven, I guess." She turned on her side so that her back was facing him. She had a slight blush across her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a restless night, morning came again. Tenten was wakened by the rays of the sun, but it was mostly because of the sudden burst of chill that came into her room.

"Come on now, Tenten. Listen, me and your mother are going to work, and because it's a Saturday and you might still be sick, you're going to stay here at home for the whole day. Make sure you try to get back at full strength to you can go to school on Monday, alright. We'll see you at 6! Bye!" Tenten's father told her. But she was still half asleep. When he closed the door after him, Tenten went wide awake. She immediately turned to the corner of her room to look at Neji.

But he wasn't there. Well he was, but he wasn't Neji anymore. It was Spirally sleeping in the corner.

Tenten just stared, dumbfounded. "What the…" She stared as the dog breathed in and out

slowly. She blinked a couple of times just to make sure she wasn't just imagining things. "Spirally?" she whispered.

He went on sleeping. "Spirally?" she said a tiny bit louder. Still no response.

"Neji?" she whispered. The dog twitched his ear. "Neji." She said more confidently.

The dog perched his ears up and opened an eye. Tenten sighed in relief that he was ok, but then stared in confusion at the little canine. _Why is he…?_ She got out of bed and crawled toward the dog, who had opened both his eyes by now and was staring at the girl's strange actions. Tenten then stared down at him for a long time. So long it seemed like she was a frozen statue. The dog eventually got annoyed of this.

_What?_

Tenten fell backwards out of shock. "You…c-can talk?" she stammered.

Neji looked around at him self and answered _I guess I can._ It seemed that it wasn't that big of a deal to him.

"But you didn't move your mouth." Tenten said confusingly. Spirally yawned, _I've been able to hear your thoughts and answer back to them ever since that night when you left for that party._

Tenten blushed, "S-seriously????" She stuttered. The dog gave a grunt in agreement, closed his eyes and placed his head back down. Tenten stared at the dog. It seemed liked he was really tired. _He probably didn't get any sleep when I was sick…_

_You got that right._ The dog responed. Tenten continued to stare at the dog confusingly. Then said in her mind, _I'm sorry._

The dog opened his eyes again and asked, _what for?_

_For causing you trouble._ The dog closed his eyes again and grunted. Tenten then got up thinking that it would be best to let him sleep. But couldn't help but ask the questions in her mind._ But…but how? Were you always Spirally? Or have been caught in his body or something? _

The dog responded without opening his eyes or head. _I have no clue how it happened one moment I'm human fighting some ninja, next moment I'm a pathetic little dog in some dark alley way._

Tenten thought over what he just said. It seemed to fit. She did find him in an alley way hurt with fresh cuts all over him. _What exactly happened?_

_I said I don't know what happened. _The dog said a bit annoyed. Tenten apologized and quickly thought about the last time she saw him in the TV show. She did remember him fighting a ninja from the sound village. Neji was winning but then the enemy did some weird powerful jutsu. The next thing was Neji collapsing. Then the ninja grabbed his body and ran off.

Tenten rethought the episode over and over again. _D-did that ninja send him over here?_

_Hm?_ Spirally asked. Tenten turned to the canine. _The ninja you were fighting, do you remember what he did to you? After he did that jutsu?_

Neji went into deep thought. He didn't remember what the ninja did after the jutsu. All he remembered his mind going and coming back, like if he was fading. He felt like he was there and yet not there at all. It started to feel like if he was dreaming the whole thing. It was the strangest feeling he had ever felt. He couldn't think of anything after that.

Tenten looked at the dog with concern. He stayed quiet for a long time now. When she was about to ask him if he was ok, his eyes went wide and then there was a pop.

Tenten fell backwards in shock as the Hyuuga was now once again human and standing right in front of her. Neji also stared at himself in shock. He then looked down at Tenten who was shaking from the surprise. "Sorry, are you ok?" He offered his hand to lift her back up. Tenten stared at his hand for a while then grabbed it.

"You mean you can't turn back on your own?" Tenten asked taking her hand back when she was back up. Neji shook his head. "If I could, I would have a long time ago."

"You mean…that night…at the party…that was the first time you turned back to normal?" Tenten asked now a bit lost.

"What? Did you think I turned back into a human and stare at you every night or something?" Neji asked as he lifted a brow.

Tenten blushed. "N-no! I m-mean…don't …don't you think its just a bit too weird that you changed into a human right at the point that, that ……man was…going to…" Tenten couldn't finish. It was emotional that night. She was afraid to even think of the possibilities of what that man was going to do with her. Tenten dipped her head to stare at the ground.

Neji looked at her with no expression on his face, but deep inside he felt bad. He felt guilty. Guilty for not trying harder to stop her from going. To get off the subject he said, "It is weird. But I don't know how it happened. I just felt like something bad was going to happen and then, well, you get it." Tenten stared up at him. There were tears in her eyes.

When their eyes met Neji and Tenten blushed at the same time. Neji noticed that his face felt hot and he immediately turned his head. He was trying to avoid eye contact. Tenten also noticed his actions and smiled. She knew that he was trying to cheer her up.

Neji noticed her smile and frown as his face felt hotter. Tenten giggled at this. _He defiantly acts different from the show._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, first off all I want to apologize for taking a while. Im taking Exams next week, and my teachers have been giving us study guides after study guides. I am extremely sorry. Please forgive me. Anyways, I really hoped you liked this chapter and I hope you guys are not that angry at me for making this chapter short. I was trying my best to try to get it out earlier. So ill see you next chapter!

PS, I started a new story about Naruto and his dad being the fourth hokage, so go check it out if ya want.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, I'm so happy that you guys all liked that last chapter. I was trying to add a fluffy ending and I wasn't so sure if that was actually fluffy. I am like so happy. Anyways, not much to say except that I now add little bulletins on my profile every day, or at least try to. You know, just to keep you up to date on stuff. I just want to let you know on what and when I'm working on. Oh, and check out my other story about Naruto and the 4th Hokage being his dad and stuff, if you want. On with the chapter! I don't own Naruto or any characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Action."

"But I want to see The Phantom of the Opera."

"Does it have action?"

"I don't know. I've never seen it."

"Then we change it if it doesn't have any action."

Tenten pouted. She really wanted to see that movie. All of her friends have seen it and they all would talk about it. Saying how good it was or complaining who was hotter; the phantom or the other guy. It came out in the movies about two years ago in the theaters but Tenten hardly goes to the movies. She really didn't have anyone to go with. Her parents were always at work and her friends weren't really friends. They were just people she hung out with.

At school she was considered as one of the 'popular' kids. She really didn't care if she was or not, as long as she passed school without any problems. Which, so far there hasn't been any problems. She did well in school. She wasn't the best though.

Tenten gave the Hyuuga a frown. A couple of days ago, somebody_ finally_ let her borrow the movie. And now her pet, or now, a cartoon character come to life, was in her way.

"What is it about?" Neji asked. Staring at the DVD in his hands.

"It's about an opera house and some guy haunting it." Tenten replied taking the movie out of his hands.

"Haunting? Does that mean he's a ghost?" Neji questioned.

"No, they just call him a phantom because of all the problems he causes." Tenten said taking the DVD out of its case.

"Does anybody die?" Neji took a seat on the couch. Tenten placed the movie in the DVD player. She was starting to get annoyed of his questions. "Well, maybe if we watch it we can find out."

"Whatever." Was Neji's reply. Tenten picked up the control of the coffee table, which was placed between the couch and the TV, and also took a seat on the couch.

Neji sat all the way on one side and Tenten sat all the way on the other. Tenten thought it would be awkward if she sat right next to him. As she was pretty sure that he wouldn't feel comfortable either.

Tenten then saw the huge space between them. Even the huge space was awkward. She pressed play on the control and the movie began.

"Hey. When they say Phantom of the Opera, does that mean that they're going to sing a lot?" Neji asked, staring at the TV while crossing his arms.

Tenten gave him a nervous smile hoping he wouldn't lose interest when she gave him the answer, "Well, it was originally an opera so, yea, most likely they're going to sing………a lot." Tenten stared at him thinking that he was going to get up and turn the TV off. But he didn't, he only continued staring at the movie with no expression on his face.

towards the end of the movie

The phantom and the girl, known as Christine, were now singing together. Neji thought. But apparently she never wanted to take part of the opera this time, but her boyfriend or now fiancée, wanted to capture this phantom person or something to make sure she would be safe. The phantom and Christine were now singing something about no returning and making decisions. "Point of no Return." Tenten said out of no where. She had been guessing the songs through out the whole movie. She had known all the names of the songs because of her friends.

Neji turned to look at her. "I thought you never saw this movie?" he asked.

"Nope, but all my friends talk so much about it. So I kinda know most of the movie." Tenten said staring at the movie. Neji continued to stare at her. She had been watching intently through the whole thing. It was impressive to him how somebody could give all their attention to just a movie. But he knew why she was so entranced.

"How are you're friends like, really?" Neji asked as he turned to the TV once more. Tenten quickly turned her head to stare at him, "What do you mean by _really_?"

"You told me about them before, but I don't think you really know them." Neji stated. Tenten frowned.

"Know them? I don't understand what you're saying." Tenten didn't get what he was talking about at all. Neji gave a sigh.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't think they're your friends. Do they ever invite you anywhere, really? Except parties. You've told me before, that many people think you're cool. They probably only invite you to parties just because if you went it would make that party even cooler. During my time here, I've only noticed you going to parties and never to movies or just to the mall. They probably think at school that if they just hung out with you, they would become cool." Neji said all this staring at the TV. It didn't seem like he was paying attention to it at all.

Tenten stared at him in disbelief. _How could he come up with all of that? But…_Tenten stared down at her hands. _It is…sort of true…I mean, all I do when I hang out with them is just listen._

Neji turned to her. Then looked surprised at how depressed she looked. Neji felt horrible for what he just did. He didn't mean to make her feel bad. He just wanted her to actually make friends, not to have fake once the rest of her life. Now Tenten hung her head lower in shamefulness. Neji started to panic at what he had done. He reached out his hand, "Hey! I-I didn't want you t-to feel bad-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Both Tenten and Neji jumped at the scream. Christine had finally been taking down to the phantom's lair. Both Tenten and Neji started shaking from the surprise. They totally weren't expecting it.

The both of them quickly forgot about what Neji had said and gave their total attention to the movie. The phantom had now tied down the fiancée to the gate and tied a rope around his neck, threatening to pull if Christine got closer. Then the three of them started to sing different songs. The phantom telling her that he gave her all his music, the fiancée telling her to just go on without him, and she was singing one of the first songs called "Angel of Music." Christine thought that the phantom was the angel because he would teach her music during her sleep. Then the fiancée stopped and only she and the phantom sang. He was singing 'Point of No Return' and she kept on singing 'Angel of Music.'

"_You've past the point of no return…"_ sang the phantom calmly.

"_Angel of music…_" She started singing, "_…you've deceived me."_ She sang also calmly and gently.

"I've gave you my mind, kindly." Christine said softly, their faces only inches apart.

"You drive me patience." Said the phantom roughly. "Make you choice." He then pulled on the rope and the fiancée gave out a choke. Christine continued to stare softly at the phantom. Then started to sing 'Angel of Music" again only this time the words were different.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness………what kind of life have you known?" _ Her face got closer to his. "_God gave me courage to show you…"_ her face was even closer. Tenten started squeezing the couch pillow that was in her arms. "_………that you're not alone!"_

She did that last word in a high note, then kissed the phantom.

"What. The. Hell." Neji said under his breathe. Tenten heard him, but continued to stare confusingly at the screen. Neji jumped up, "WHAT THE HECK? I thoug she liked the other guy. And now she's kissing him?!? I think she's a player."

Tenten stared hard at the TV as the phantom and Christine continued to kiss. "She is defiantly not right in the head. I feel bad for her fiancée, he has to watch this."

Neji sat back down as the phantom and Christine stopped kissing. Christine only stared at the phantom with an expressionless face, but the phantom stared back with sadness. Then people could be heard in the background coming closer. The phantom then let go of the rope and started to walk away, then he started to shout, "Take him! Forget all of this. Just go! Leave me alone. Forget all you've seen. Go now! And don't let them find you! Take the boat and promise me never to tell about the angel in hell!"

While he was saying all this, Christine was untying her fiancée. Then, in opera style, he started singing, "_Go now!! Go now!! And leave me!!!"_

He retreated to his bedroom and sat in his bed while watching a little monkey (toy) turn its head slowly from side to side, while music played from the box on which it sat on. The music it played was a song from earlier called 'Masquerade.' As it played the music, the phantom softly sang along quietly and sad.

Christine was behind him watching him sadly. He didn't turn around, but he knew she was there. Then he sang, "_Christine…I love you."_

Christine said nothing. She took off the ring that he gave her and placed it in his hand. The background music instrumental, but it was sung between Christine and her fiancée, telling each other that they loved each other. It was called, "All of I Ask of You.' Then Christine walked to the boat with her fiancée.

The phantom sat there with a depressed face, listening to them sing.

"_Say you'll share with me one life…one life time." _Sang Christine.

"_Say the way, and I will follow you._" Sang her fiancée.

"_Share each day with me, each…"_ her voice faded away as they left.

The phantom sang sadly, "_No one alone can't make my song take flight, its over now…the music of the night!!!!"_ He grabbed a candle holder and started to break all the mirrors had, until one of them broke to reveal a passage way. He turned back to look if anyone was looking and went in. People started to appear to capture him only to see that they were alone in his liar. One them looked down at his bed to see his half white mask laying there.

Then the old man that had been appearing from time to time in the movie, was at a graveyard visiting the grave of Christine. The man placed the toy monkey on it then noticed a rose that was laid there. It had the same ring that the phantom gave to Christine, tied to it with a black ribbon. The man stared at it in a bit of surprised. And the movie ended there.

Tenten and Neji stared at the screen, as the credits started to appear. They gave a confused look, but they understood what happened. "I would have a heart attack seeing that rose if I were him." Tenten said without moving. The old man was the fiancée.

"Agreed." Neji answered back. It was a weird movie to them, but they thought it should get 4 stars, because the music was cool.

Tenten then got up and turned off the DVD player. "Well, I think I'm done with watching movies now." She changed it to the cable. Right when she did, there was a shout.

"**Now! ATTACK!!!"**

Tenten gave a yelp and fell back. The TV was left on the channel of the show where Neji came from. It was a ninja signaling some sort of attack. Tenten quickly turned off the TV.

"You know what? I think I'm done with TV. Period."

"Agreed." Said Neji crossing his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, hoped you liked the chapter. I just saw the 2004 movie recently for the first time and I thought it was really cool. So I thought it would be cool if I made them watch it. And gave them the same reactions that me and my little bro had, since we saw it together alone. The reasons I named each song is just to let you know the names if you want to hear them(if you haven't seen the movie). Well, see ya next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, I feel like I'm on a roll right now! But I'm kinda scared of my mom right now. Cuz I'm supposed to be studying for my finals which start tomorrow, Jan 16. So yea. Anyways, I don't own Naruto or any characters! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Tenten turned off the TV, she went up stairs to her room. (Sorry, forgot to mention it was a two story house) She plopped on her bed and placed her hand on her forehead. It was only 1:44 PM and was already tired. _Probably the after affects of the sickness._ She thought. She then heard a grunt.

She turned her head to see Neji standing there. "Yes?"

"You don't look so good. Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, just tired." She responded. Neji didn't believe her. Her face was a bit redder than usually.

"Jeez. What a weakling." He said crossing his arms.

"Well sorry for being a weakling!" Tenten exclaimed. "Unlike you, I'm not a ninja. So I don't do all the extreme exercises that you do to keep me healthy!" she turned over to her side, showing him her back.

After an awkward moment of silence, Neji responded very quietly, "…maybe…you should be…"

Tenten immediately turned around and faced him, "WHAT?!?!"

Neji hesitated to repeat what had just said and only gave a grunt. Tenten frowned at him, "I can't be a ninja. Ninjas don't even exist in this world! I know nothing of chakras or jutsus!"

"But you do know of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, don't you? I mean, you watch the show everyday."

"That doesn't mean anything! I watch it. Not do it! Why would I want to become a ninja anyways?!? Just to help me through simple colds?"

Neji hesitated to answer this question too, "So that the same thing that happened at that party won't happen again! That's why!"

Tenten fell silent. She defiantly didn't want that to happen again, and she thought becoming a ninja would be awesome. But now that she really thought about it, ninja's actually did once exist in this world.

"Listen, I've seen the way you've handled stuff. You have good reflexes. You've also shown me your report card from school, so I know you do good at paying attention. Plus, you already know the basics of being a ninja, even a bit beyond basics." Neji stated.

Tenten looked up at Neji. _Is he…complimenting me?_ Neji didn't seem so much of the type to compliment people. He usually kept things to himself. _He defiantly IS different from the show._

"So?" Neji asked. Tenen frowned at him, "You're going to teach me?"

Neji sighed roughly, "Who else?" Tenten blush and gave a nod in agreement.

"So, let's start." Neji said turning around. Tenten couldn't believe what he had just said.

"WHAT???" she exclaimed. "At least let me get rid of this cold first!"

"Fine, then I'll ask questions to test your knowledge." He said.

"I can't believe this." Tenten said to herself, as she sat crossed legged on her bed.

Neji began asking questions. His first questions were really easy, at least they were to Tenten. Then after a while they became harder and harder to answer. Down to the point where Tenten never even thought of before. No matter how many times Tenten was starting to get stuck at the questions, Naji kept on going on. They didn't call him the genius for nothing!

Then after six questions that seemed impossible to even give an answer to, Neji decided to stop. "Alright, let's try it."

"What?! I thought you were only going to ask questions?" Tenten questioned.

"You want to keep going?" he asked. Tenten shook her head.

"Alright then, and don't worry we'll start with a simple jutsu." Neji started.

"Which one?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Summoning." Neji said blankly. Tenten froze.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" she shouted.

Neji stood there, staring at the brunette that was shaking like if it was the end of the world. Her chocolate eyes wide open in disbelief.

"Y-your kidding, r-right?" she stuttered. Neji continued to just stare at her with an emotionless face. "You c-can't be s-serious!!" Then out of nowhere the ends of Neji's mouth started to curve upwards. As soon as this happened he covered his face with his hands and quickly turned around. Tenten heart started pounding. She went to his side, "Neji? Neji?!? Are you ok?!?! Neji???"

Neji still had his hands on his face as he lowered to his knees. He then began shaking.

"Neji?!? What happened?!? Are you seriously ok?!?" Tenten was frightened. He still didn't answer back. She placed her hand on his back and her other on his shoulder. "Neji!?!?" She then grabbed one his hands and pulled it away from his face. Only to be completely shocked from what she saw. Her cheeks blushed, but not from embarrassment.

Neji had a smile on his face. He was actually laughing. Laughing!

"I'm sorry." He said, a smile still on his face. He then started laughing again. "I'm……sorry."

Tenten fell backwards. She was speechless. Not from how she was tricked, but how he looked when he smiled. His image kept flashing in her mind. That very moment when she saw his face, THE smile on his face, her heart flickered. She had a huge blush across her face. When she noticed what just had happened, she covered her mouth with one hand.

Neji had ceased to laugh when he noticed her silence. "Are you okay?" Tenten looked up at him and immediately turned her face away from him. She didn't want him to see that she was blushing. Neji frowned in concern. "Hey, I'm really sorry. Sorry for worrying you. Tenten?"

Tenten eyes widened when he said her name. She had the feeling that she always wanted him to say her name. She quickly got up and walked to her bed. "I-I'm fine. R-really." She gave a small chuckle, "y-you got m-me." She turned around quickly and gave him a smile, then immediately turned around again, hoping that he didn't see her blushing.

But she was wrong. He had gotten a good glimpse of her red face. And not soon after he had a tiny bit of a blush across his face. "….um….if you say so." Was the only thing he could say. Then there was a pop.

Tenten turned around to see where it came from. She looked down to see Neji or now Spirally sitting there in the middle of her room. "Neji?" her blush now gone.

_Yes, its me. _

"What happened?"

_I don't know, I just…then turned into a dog again._ Tenten stared hard at the brown puppy when he paused.

"Oh, I see. I think. Um…well, I'm kinda tired. So I think I'll take a nap." She said, unsurely.

The dog said nothing and just sat there as the brunette climbed into bed and pulled the covers over herself. As soon as she did, her face blushed again under the covers. _No. I can't. I just can't._

Unfortunately she had forgotten that the dog could communicate with her by reading her thoughts. He slowly walked over to the corner and laid there. Pondering over what just happened. _She can't what? And why was she blushing so much? Is it that……arghhh, I can't think like this. Shinobi…shinobi can't…can't have emotions._ Neji cursed at himself for finding it hard to say that.

_But what if she did?_ The thought kept coming back to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yea, I know it was short. But I just wanted to leave you hanging. I know, I know. I'm mean. But then it wouldn't be such a good story, wouldn't it? I hoped you enjoyed it! See ya next chapter!


End file.
